


pineapple juniors

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Gladio gets a super horny text message from Noct, and it like, ruins his entire train of thought.





	pineapple juniors

**Author's Note:**

> a friend told me to write this concept like 2 months ago and i finally got around to it  
> its very stupid but i hope you enjoy

[ **Im gonna suck the soul outta ur dick when i get back i stfg** ]

Gladio rereads the message at least twenty times over, blinking in confusion, short circuiting at the very thought.

Noct had been gone for a few days, visiting some of the outer residential neighborhoods of Insomnia with his father. With that, Gladio was given those days off - but he could hardly enjoy himself with the horny prince of Lucis sending him these terribly thirsty text messages. He was with his father, for Shiva’s sake! Why was he thinking about sucking dick?!

“He’s trying to torture me.”

Gladio had self control. He wouldn’t give in to the prince’s teasing. 

But for fucks sake! The last time they fucked was at least a week and a half ago - and sure, he could pick up quite literally anybody he wanted, but anybody  _ wasn’t Noctis _ , and he thinks about his cute round face nuzzling into his pelvic bone, and how soft his hair was when Gladio got to run his fingers through it, and his little whines when he tugged because it felt  _ that good _ , and the fact that Noctis  _ always swallowed _ for some god awful reason - and maybe self control wasn’t actually Gladio’s forte. 

He chews on his lower lip, staring at his now hard dick, trying to break free from his sweatpants as he sits in bed. And to think, he was just minding his own goddamn business - reading some fucking bishoujo manga because he liked the cute dress up sequences, and now he’s got blue balls. 

Gladio looks at the text message once more, and he finds himself rolling his eyes, head thudding back against his pillow.

“I can’t fuckin’ stand you, you know that?” As if his phone could send that message right on to Noct. (he could, but he had that feature turned off.)

Nobody was home - so it wasn’t… like he couldn’t…

He stares at his ceiling as his hand travels into his pants, and his hand palms against his dick, massaging it gently, trying to acquaint himself to the idea of a good ol’ fashioned handjob. Oh, if he could call him and hear his voice - but today Noct was doing community service with some teens and telling them to stay in school or some shit - bad idea. 

Gladio whines, resisting the urge to throw his phone against the wall - but he’s already come too far with his new motivation. His pants are shoved down below his hips, and his cock is free to touch - hard, throbbing, and probably wishing it was getting sucked off, as opposed to being guided along by Righty. He feels pathetic, but it wasn’t his fault! Noct did this to him! He sent one shitty text message, and the blood automatically rushed to his dick.

He’s got his lube… moisturizer… ready, and wraps his fist around his cock, and he takes a deep breath and decides to just go for it.

Honey colored eyes close, and he’s in his own head, finally. Noct’s hands were so thin, with his fuckin’ piano fingers that so delicately stroked him off every time Gladio asked (or didn’t ask.) Noct always smiles, but it’s like a shit eating smile that makes Gladio’s blood boil, and prompts him to fuck the prince’s brains out as a way to make him apologize for being such a little shit. Noct never would apologize, though, and Gladio would be the one pleading to come inside, or watching as Noct’s hips skillfully twisted as he ground on his shield’s cock - in awe, his soft features jiggle with every slap his thighs make on Gladio’s own - he could cry.

Noctis may have had some picky tastebuds, but he’d suck off Gladio as if he wasn’t getting royal meals prepared for him every morning, afternoon, and evening. Gladio always asked, if he could come before Noctis withdrew, but Noctis always said yes, and it was by far the most romantic thing he could’ve asked for in the sex olympics. 

Gladio would call Noct his nicknames, like  _ wiseass _ , or  _ prince charmless _ , (or  _ sugar _ , but that one was kind of a secret - some softness in a fast paced fuck, because Noct could be a real whiny brat, but when he was kind - it was sweet enough to give anybody diabetes.) They’d hold hands while they fucked - Gladio lived for that sweet, soft shit - he read bishoujo, for fucks sake, why wouldn’t he? And he knew that Noctis knew this, because after every session, he’d allow Gladio to snuggle up real close to his side - full on little spoon, and maybe Noct would talk about whatever interest he had currently, and Gladio would be able to look into his excited blue eyes and uh, fall in love with him all over again.

Agh shit, and this was all because of a horny fucking text message.

He blinks back into reality, and discovers that he’s been jerking himself off at mach 5, and that his groin is… tight, and he’s sweating a little, and when he looks over at his phone again, he’s gotten a cute selfie of Noct and a little gray cat and immediately the next message says that he meant what he said before. What kind of night and day, bullshit - fuck this guy, really.

Gladio takes a deep breath, biting his lower lip as he tries to sink back into his fantasy of holding hands with the crown prince, and telling him that he loved him even though he was a pain in the ass, but he’s too far gone.

He sees Noctis’s face going down on his dick, blue eyes breaking eye contact because he could never hold it for that long, and the poor wittle pwince was embarrassed that he was catching feelings - even though he fuckin’ initiated it!

Oh, he’s so close - thinking about Noct’s tongue dragging along the underside of his cock, and he licks off some of his own strawberry chapstick with a crooked smile and a shrug of his shoulders, and Gladio has to be like ‘ _ please _ don’t stop until I’ve nutted!’ and Noct is just like ‘ooookaaayyyyy’ and he dips back down.

Gladio feels a jolt course through his entire body, and he shudders, but the jolt circles back down to his cock, and he lets out a strangled cry for sweet release.

He’s jerking himself off with  _ determination _ now, encouraging himself to cum, sitting up, staring at those shitty messages from Noct as the fuel to his fire. 

Oh, when Noct gets back, he’s gonna shove his face between his legs so fuckin’ fast. They’re gonna fuck for like, four hours straight or something, and Gladio’s gonna worship the very ground Noctis walks on. Because he loved him! And he never wanted to leave his goddamn side! 

He curses under his breath, fist grasping at his bedsheets - he’s so close, he’s gonna cum, but he’s smart enough to slide his phone to the side so he doesn’t get any on the screen, but then he thinks about how cute Noct looks when he’s got some on his face, and Gladio gets to gently wipe it off his cheek - and, that’s enough.

Gladio gasps for air, halting once he’s spilled into the palm of his hand, chest heaving - all thanks to one shitty message.

He falls back against his pillows, taking a deep breath. It’s been two days without Noct, and two days of being mostly home alone - and all he’s been eating are cup noodles, and beer, and now he’s made a commitment to letting Noctis suck his dick - and… 

Something had to be done before he got back.

* * *

 

Noct had been away from Insomnia for three and a half days, and was bored every minute of it. Once he got back, he slept for a good fourteen hours, and then made plans to meet up with Prompto, and catch up on his royal report with Ignis - which left the following day full of training with Gladio. 

He was kind of looking forward to it - as much as he enjoyed lazing around for as long as his royal ass was allowed to. It was nice - being able to return to his normal life, with his favorite people. 

Noct had arrived at Gladio’s place in the early afternoon, giving them some time to spar in his yard before they went off to a local diner for dinner with the others.

He’s let in by the on duty butler, and is greeted by Gladio standing proudly in some gucci-ass track suit, asked to follow him up to his room so he can gather the rest of his equipment. Noct knew they were going to fuck eventually, but considering the house  _ wasn’t _ empty, they were going to have to be creative, and now really wasn’t the time for that.

“I didn’t do jackshit while you were gone - felt lazy, and terrible.” Gladio says, packing a change of clothes into his bag, some knee pads, ibuprofen. “I finally 100%’d the HD release of 2, I guess that’s something.”

“Shit, I can’t even 100% that broken-ass game.”

“Wasn’t easy, but I was that bored.”

Noctis laughs, but his eyes catch something out of the corner of his eye - a can of pineapple juice.

_ Oh, that’s right _ .

“That’s… all you did?”

“Just about. Finished another magical girl manga - Iris was buggin’ me to read it, so I finally did. It was good.”

“I’m sure she bugged you, sailor shield.” Noctis stiffens up when he catches another can, ontop of Gladio’s dresser. “A lot of reading, huh?”

“Ah, yeah - Ignis and I met up for lunch the other day, but he was busy tryin’ to write those reports for you. I tried getting Prompto to train with me, but he made some excuse about pulling his ass muscle.”

“Ah…” 

To Noctis’s left, are several cans of pineapple juice, piling underneath some of Gladio’s dirty laundry. The Amicitia’s had several butlers for fucks sake, what was happening? Underneath Gladio’s bed, are even more cans - next to a case that was three fourths of the way empty.

“My dad took me to a backalley cat cafe - did you see my selfie?” He asks, stepping forward, accidentally kicking yet another can of the same goddamn drink. 

“Yeah! Real cute - you should get a cat. They’re easy to take care of, and it could help you learn some responsibility - considering your place is always a fuckin’ mess.”

“Says you - besides, I’m around Ignis’s cats enough. I get my fix.”

Gladio laughs, finally standing after he’s finished packing his shit up, and throws his bag over his shoulder.

“Alright - I’m good to go.”

“Oh. Cool.” 

He’s hesitant, but Noct steps out, Gladio leaving the door open with some instructions taped to the surface - for the maid, later on - but he doesn’t bother to read what it says. 

Noctis knew what he was doing, when he was on that trip - but what he just witnessed reeked of sheer panic, and… hormones. He was just fucking around with Gladio, some innocent sexting to make his trip less boring. Like  _ yeah _ he was gonna suck his dick later that night, but now Noctis was having second thoughts because he didn’t know if he was gonna be guzzling pineapple flavored cum, and the thought kind of made his stomach churn.

They’re already in the backyard, where they’ve began readying their weapons for their session, but Noctis is in his own world, and he can’t get the image of the literal dozens of pineapple juice cans scattered throughout Gladio’s room  _ out _ of his goddamn  _ head _ .

All thanks to one very horny text message.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)


End file.
